Michael "Mikey" Termini
Michael "Mikey" Termini was a contestant on Season 7 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 14th place. Personality Mikey was a determined and dedicated chef, had one of the craziest haircuts in the history of the show, but in the kitchen, he was one of the worst performers in the history of the show. He was constantly letting his team down during service, but his teammates never seemed to recognize his mistakes as he was performing well in challenges. Season 7 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Mikey was the fourth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Siobhan. Before he tasted his dish, Ramsay noticed his crazy haircut, asked if he could touch it, and he revealed there was wax in it. Then, he declared he had a few tattoos, and revealed his latest to everybody, which was the Hell's Kitchen logo at the bottom of his chest. After Ramsay noticed how dedicated he was, he presented his Brie stuffed with lobster, and while it was looking a mess, it was deemed delicious by Ramsay. Both he and Siobhan scored a point for their teams. The blue team won the challenge 4-3, and they were eventually rewarded with a breakfast in bed prepared by the red team the next morning. Back in the dorms, the men felt more pressure while studying the menu for the opening night. During dinner service, Mikey was on the fish station. When the blue team moved on to entrées, he was working on his halibut, but Scott tried to interfere by telling him to make sure it was cooked right. When Scott told him to walk with the halibut, he was annoyed as he thought his halibut needed more time to be cooked despite Scott thinking it was correct. He sent his halibut to the pass, but it was raw, and Ramsay smashed it on the counter in anger, while he put the blame on Scott, who he thought was making him look bad. He started over, Scott motivated him, but later, when he served his next attempt, it was raw again, and because of that, he became the third person from the blue team to be kicked out of the kitchen. Back in the dorms, he declared that he wanted to slap Ramsay's ass. The blue team won the service. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Mikey was already seen as one of the weakest chefs on the blue team by his teammates, and himself acknowledged he screwed up, was disappointed in himself, but could not wait to get better from that moment. The next morning, at 5 am, the chefs were awaken by an alarm clock amplified all over the dorms by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi, which Mikey thought was much more bigger than it was. During the Egg Relay Challenge, he was paired with Salvatore, and he confirmed that his teammate was doing great, and was annoyed when Scott came over to interfere with their job, as it reminded him of the previous service. They were the first pair to compete for the blue team, and they only scored two points out of four because only his own eggs were accepted. The blue team won the challenge 11-10, and they were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles, and lunch with Ramsay on top of a building. During the reward, when they arrived on top of the building, he called it flawless when he saw Jean-Philippe holding a tray of champagne glasses. During dinner service, Mikey was on the appetizer station with Ed. When he sent his first risotto to the pass, while being confident that he would nail it, it was sent back for having undercooked rice, and he revealed that he did not want his risotto to be mush as he hated it. Later, his second attempt was accepted, but Ramsay was not impressed, and sarcastically congratulated him for taking 43 minutes to send his first appetizer. However, the risotto came back a few moments later for undercooked rice, much to Ramsay's dismay. Ramsay confirmed the rice was bullet, urged him to refire it, but he did not communicate, much to Ramsay's frustration. After, he gave Benjamin five minutes on his risotto refire despite the latter's lack of confidence in him, and later, he was pushed away by Andrew, who was extremely focused on the garnish station. When both teams were lined up, Mikey was told by Ramsay that he could not even cook a risotto, both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate one person each. During deliberation, he considered Salvatore, and was really surprised that he was not considered by anybody. Mikey was not nominated for elimination, but was eliminated for two consecutive shit services, which Ramsay deemed unacceptable. During his exit interview, he acknowledged his crappy performance, but did not regret anything, not even his Hell's Kitchen tattoo, and accepted his fate. Ramsay's comment: "Mikey was all about appearances. Unfortunately for him, it didn't appear he could cook." Nomination history Trivia *He is the only contestant from the state of Hawaii. *He is the second contestant, and the first male, to be eliminated without nomination at the second episode of a season, following Sharon from Season 4. *He is the fifth contestant who was eliminated after Chef Ramsay overruled the initial nominations, following Gabe (Season 2), Vinnie (Season 3), Sharon (Season 4), Colleen (Season 5), and Jim (Season 6) *After his appearance on the show, he returned to the Four Seasons Resort Maui, in Hawaii, before moving to Westbank Grill, at the Four Seasons Jackson Hole Resort, in Jackson, Wyoming. Quotes *"Chef Ramsay dynamites the thing, right in front of us. There was like halibut scrap in all over us. Scott was making me look bad." *(After Ramsay kicks him out of the kitchen) "I want to fucking SLAP his ass!" *(After being eliminated) "Chef Ramsay really didn't like my performance, I knew I did crappy but I still got my tattoo of Hell's Kitchen and I wear it with pride. I don't regret a thing coming here and I accept my fate." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 7 Category:14th Place Category:No Nominations